Hell's Angels
by Seething Pyro
Summary: He is heir of Slytherin, she is heir of Gryffindor. They are destined for each other. Can they survive?
1. Secrets Revealed

CHAPTER 1~ Secrets Revealed  
  
His silky, silver-blonde hair fell across his pallid face into his stormy grey eyes as he peered out of his bedroom window. They clouds were low and the sky so dark that it was almost black. It looked like a bad storm was coming. The sixteen-year-old boy sighed as he sat on his soft bed. Three weeks into the summer and still he hadn't received a letter from any of his friends. Not that he cared since he hadn't sent any out, and his friends weren't the strongest wands in the shop, but it was nice to have someone to confide in.  
  
He looked down at his pale, left forearm. His skin was no longer perfect as it always had been. There was now a black blemish in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was the one thing he was really proud of. He had finally taken his place by his father's side serving Lord Voldemort.  
  
There was a sudden knock on his door. "What?" Draco Malfoy snapped, annoyed with the interruption of his thoughts.  
  
The door creaked open slowly. "Master Lucius is wanting to meet you in his study, sir," the tiny house elf said while wringing her miniscule hands around the pillowcase, which she wore.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." He sounded very irritated. The small house elf saw this and bowed and departed quickly.  
  
The pale boy got to his feet, took one last glance out the window at the stormy sky, and apparated to the door of his father's study. He knocked and awaited a response.  
  
"Come in," Lucius called to his son. Draco walked into the large room and stared at his father expectantly. "Sit," Lucius then commanded.  
  
"What is it that you called me for, Father?"  
  
"Our Lord thinks it is about time that you take on your first real task. It is to be completed by the end of the year. Do you think you are ready for this, Draco?" Lucius watched his son carefully, awaiting his reply.  
  
"Of course I am," he responded readily. "What is this task you speak of?"  
  
An evil smirk appeared upon Lucius' thin lips. "He wants you to make Granger fall for you and he wants you to impregnate her. This child will be his heir. The other thing he wants is for you to lead Potter into a trap. When that's all done, you will eliminate the Mudblood; not physically per se, but emotionally."  
  
The same smirk Lucius wore appeared on Draco's lips. "Not a problem, Father. I will be happy to do that for My Lord. Anything to rid the world of another filthy Mudblood, even if it's not physically, would be my pleasure. Especially if it's Granger."  
  
"Good to hear. Oh, and before you leave, there is a charming young woman here to see you. She is in the drawing room with your mother."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A friend of yours. Why don't you just go check for yourself?"  
  
Draco nodded curtly and exited the study. He hoped and even prayed that the girl wasn't Pansy Parkinson. She had a habit of hanging all over him, even when he didn't want to be within fifty feet of her. The girl just couldn't take a hint.  
  
He opened the mahogany doors slowly. His mother was talking to a pale- skinned, raven-haired, blue-eyed girl. A grateful smile appeared on his face. He greeted his mother warmly, then held out a hand to the girl whom he had admired for so long. She took his hand and let him lead her to the grounds outside.  
  
"So, Blaise, how've you been?" he asked her as they sat on a wood bench that over-looked a large lake.  
  
"Bored, as usual. And yourself?"  
  
"Same. What made you decide to come out here?"  
  
She smiled. "I missed you and didn't feel like writing you some sappy note. I know you don't like reading them and I don't like writing them, so I decided to come out here to visit you instead."  
  
"Well, I'm very thankful. The only human contact I've had since I've been home is my parents, Death Eaters, and Voldemort." He knew what he had said was a mistake as soon as the words escaped his lips.  
  
Blaise made a face that showed she was utterly disgusted. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should go. It looks like there's gunna be a storm. My parents will be wondering where I disappeared to. I'll see you in school. Bye." She disapparated. Both she and Draco had learned to apparate when they were very young. Their fathers thought it was part of the essentials of being a great wizard.  
  
Draco threw his arms exasperatedly over the back of the bench and stared into the dark sky. He had totally forgotten that Blaise Zabini was strongly anti-Voldemort and everything that had to do with him.  
  
Large drops of water began to fall from the sky and onto his handsome face. Blaise had been infatuating his mind for years, and he had yet to tell her. Now, he had screwed up any chance he had, and would probably never gain her trust again. She had only thought of them as friends the whole time and she probably didn't want to be more than that anyway. At least there had been a slight chance, now there was none.  
  
Lightening flashed across the vast sky, illuminating the saddened features upon Draco's normally stoic face.  
  
One good thing had come out of the situation-he wouldn't have to worry about Blaise while he attempted to seduce Granger.  
  
The rain fell harder. Draco stood slowly. The water had totally soaked through his robes and was freezing his skin. It was very warm out, yet he was chilled to the bone.  
  
He trudged back to the large manor and up to his room, leaving a wet trail behind him for the house elves to clean. He walked as if nothing was wrong because that's how he was taught. "Never let anyone know what you're feeling. Don't let your emotions show. Keep your eyes blank at all times. Make it so no one can read you." Were just a few of the things his father was constantly reminding him of.  
  
His room was the only place he could find solitude. It had many extensions leading to smaller room such as a study, a library, a bathroom, and a room where he kept all his extra belongings. The only things he really kept in his bedroom were his bed and his clothes.  
  
He went into his extra room and turned on his wizard radio. Many of the muggle bands were actually wizard bands that played in the Muggle world for more fame. His favorite was Seether. Unfortunately for him, however, "Sorrow" by Box Car Racer had just come on. It was one of his favorite songs and he started to sing along. This time was different though, he could actually feel the words that were being sung and the pain they held.  
  
Because I need you more than you need me  
  
Because I want you more I know  
  
Because we moved too fucking fast I think I really had to wish to make this last I know  
  
I'm sorry, please forgive me, believe me if you would  
  
Because I cared way more Because I really felt that you felt so much more I know  
  
I'm sorry, please forgive me, believe me if you would I'm sorry, please forgive me, believe me if you could  
  
I'm sorry, please forgive me, believe me if you would I'm sorry, please forgive me, believe me if you could Believe me if you could  
  
When the song ended, he punched a whole in his wall and turned off the radio. Music was usually the way he dealt with everything, but he didn't think that it would help him much this time. He knew he'd have to wait until term started before he could talk to Blaise again, and that did not comfort him in the slightest.  
  
~  
  
It was finally September first. Lucius drove Draco to King's Cross Station, which surprised him since his father hated the Muggle world and everything in it.  
  
"You have a plan yet, Draco?" Lucius asked his son.  
  
"For what, Father?" Draco responded.  
  
"Did you forget already? I thought you were brighter than that. You are a prefect aren't you? I'm talking about your plans for seducing Granger."  
  
"Right, sorry. Yes, I do have a plan. Just like last year, the prefects will be sharing a common room. She and I fought last year, much to the dislike of the other prefects, but I think I'll start by calling a truce then asking if she would like to study with me some time."  
  
Lucius nodded at his son's thoughtfulness. "Very good, Draco. Do you have a back up plan in case that doesn't work?"  
  
"Well, yes.I'll rape her then apologize numerous times. I'll say I was under the Imperious Curse and that I would never intentionally hurt her. I'll get on her good side and hand the child over to My Lord. I have a question about that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It will be my child, and I was wondering if I would raise it, or would she, or would Voldemort? I would like to raise my first child, and be able to watch it grow and I want to be there for it. I do not want somebody else to raise my child for me."  
  
Lucius suddenly appeared uncomfortable. "He didn't say anything about that. I imagine you will raise the child with our Lord's influence, and possibly the Mudblood's, if she doesn't end up in St. Mungo's first."  
  
Draco nodded. "I guess that sounds pretty good."  
  
They pulled into the station, and Draco loaded his trunk and his eagle owl onto a trolley. He bid his father goodbye, since Lucius would not go near the Muggles.  
  
Draco leaned casually on the barrier between platforms nine and ten and strolled onto the train. After dropping his luggage off in the prefect's compartment, he took off in search of Blaise. He checked the platform first, but didn't find her, so he went to search the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. He checked in every one. When he finally reached the last compartment, he looked through the window and saw two raven-haired people in a full-blown make out session. He started seething inwardly, but before he jumped to conclusions, he wanted to make sure his prediction was correct.  
  
He opened the door roughly and the two students pulled apart.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise asked angrily.  
  
Draco looked from Blaise to Harry Potter and back to Blaise. "I would ask you the same thing. I was looking for you to apologize about what happened a few weeks ago and to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now, but I don't think I will. I think I just had a change of heart. You know what, maybe I didn't. No one seems to think I have a heart anyway. And I'm just mumbling stupid shit now, so I'm gunna leave. Fuck you, Potter! I didn't ask you." He slammed the door shut and stalked back to the front of the train. Harry and Blaise just stare after him as if he'd gone mad.  
  
He sat alone in the compartment with his arms folded across his chest. Not long after, Hermione walked into the compartment. She dropped off her luggage and was about to walk back out. Draco watched her every move, and just when she was going to step out the compartment door, he said, "Hold on a minute, Granger."  
  
She looked at him and retorted, "What, Malfoy, wanna make fun of me?"  
  
"No, actually, I don't. I want a truce. I figure that last year wasn't much fun for either of us, and I don't want it to be that way for the rest of our time at Hogwarts. What do you say?" He was standing over her, his voice was gentle, and his eyes held a warmth that she had never seen before.  
  
"You're joking, right? You think this will erase everything from the past five years? It doesn't work that way, Malfoy. I've spent countless hours trying to figure out what the hell I did to make you think so little of me, and here you are thinking that all that time I've lost can be replaced. It can't be."  
  
He didn't know what was making him act so strangely. He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I know that I can't give you back any of the time that you've lost, but I do want to start over with you. I want to know that real Hermione Granger, not the girl I've made you out to be and tormented for the last five years. I wanna know who you really are and what you're really like. Does that sound okay?"  
  
She studied him for a long time before saying, "Sure, I'd like that. But this works two ways. I want to know the real Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Alright then, but there are some things about me that might make you cringe. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Good, I love a girl who's up for a challenge. First things first: what are some basic things about you? Full name, family history, things like that."  
  
"My full name is Hermione Lynne Granger. I'm not a Mudblood like everybody thinks I am. I am actually a half-blood. My father's a Muggle, but my mum is a witch. I only found this out over the summer. Her maiden name was, believe it or not, Gryffindor. She was the last person on the face of the Earth to carry that name. How 'bout you?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise. Hermione Granger was actually the heir of Godric Gryffindor. He found it hard to believe. He was supposed to marry the heir of Gryffindor, which he found weird since he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. "My full name is Draco Riley Malfoy. I am in fact a pureblooded wizard, as everyone knows. My father's family dates back to before Hogwarts was even started, and my mother's maiden name was Slytherin. I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but-" The compartment door slid open and Justin Finch-Fletchey and Lisa Turpin, the other sixth year prefects walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Justin asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Finch-Fletchey, you did," Draco answered. His face hardened once again, and he fell back into his seat and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"We can find somewhere else to sit if you'd like," Lisa offered shyly. She had a very soft voice, and greatly disliked when people were upset with her. She wore her red hair in a single braid that reached all the way down her back. Her eyed were so pale a blue that they almost looked clear.  
  
Hermione looked at her and said, "Only for like fifteen minutes, then you can come back. If you don't mind, that is."  
  
The whistle on the train blew loudly, and they were soon on the familiar path that they liked to call "home."  
  
"No, we don't mind, do we Justin?" He shook his head, and they headed out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione sat next to Draco. "What were you saying?"  
  
He looked at her again, and his eyes became soft as if he had cared for her his entire life. "I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but it is written in both of our family histories. The heir of Gryffindor will marry the heir of Slytherin, and they will produce the child of darkness. This means that we will eventually get married and have a child that is more evil than Voldemort himself."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know all of this already. I just find it kinda ironic that it's me and you."  
  
"It is." He laughed a little then said, "I have something else to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am a Death Eater now. I chose to follow the path that has been planned for me for my entire life. I wanted my father to be proud of me for once, and I knew this was the only way that would happen."  
  
Hermione took his left hand in hers, and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the Dark Mark that had been branded on his arm. She outlined it with her forefinger then looked up into his eyes. "You're father didn't teach you the concealing charm? I know it's very dark magic, but you can't walk around Hogwarts with that thing on your arm, even though it is beautiful in a sick sort of way."  
  
Draco looked at her as if she had gone totally bonkers. "How do you know about the concealing charm?" he finally asked.  
  
She leaned close to him and whispered, "Because I'm using it." 


	2. Surprises

CHAPTER 2~ Surprises  
  
"You are a Death Eater? Since when? I never saw you at any of the meetings."  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "It was only a small initiation for me. I didn't want everyone to know. After I was initiated Voldemort taught me the concealing charm so my mother wouldn't see it. Oh, and I believe he gave you the task of seducing me and getting me pregnant?" Draco nodded and blushed a little, which was very out of character for him. "I bet he never told you that it was I who came up with the idea just to see how grossed out you would get. I must say, your father's face was quite hysterical when Voldemort broke the news to him. I was there, but under my invisibility cloak. I knew it would be too good for me to miss."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are heir of Godric Gryffindor. You are a half-blooded witch. You decided to go against your mother and your friends and become a Death Eater. And you told Voldemort to give me that task for your own sick pleasure. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're my kinda girl." He smirked and brushed his lips against hers. Before either of them could deepen the kiss, Draco broke away. "How 'bout that concealing charm first?"  
  
Hermione pulled her wand out of one of the large pockets of her baggy pants. "Concealium!" Most of her strength left her as the sparks hit Draco's arm and hid his mark. She began to breathe deeply and rushed to the window to suck in some fresh air. When her breathing had slowed, she said, "That's probably why they didn't tell you. It uses up most of your strength and makes your lungs close off for a few seconds."  
  
"You're alright now?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." She sat back down next to Draco, and their lips connected again. It was deeper than the previous kiss. Draco let his tongue run over Hermione's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow him access. He pulled her gently onto the bench, but the door slid opened, and instead of two people, five walked in-Lisa, Justin, Harry, Ron, and Blaise.  
  
"Tell me I did not just see what I think I did," Ron pleaded. "First Harry, now you, 'Mione? At least Zabini's alright, but Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "Yes, Ron. He's not so bad either."  
  
Blaise suddenly got an idea, and she smirked to herself. "So, Draco, what is it that you were gunna tell me earlier?"  
  
"That you're a dirty whore and I'd much rather be with Hermione than you any day."  
  
Blaise's smirk disappeared as she glared at him.  
  
"Okay, anyone who's not a Prefect leave," Justin demanded.  
  
Surprisingly, they all left without a fight.  
  
"Now care to explain?" Justin asked. "Last year I remember your last conversation before break had something to do with, 'I hope you die' on both sides."  
  
Hermione smiled sheepishly and Draco put on an innocent look. "Are you crazy? I do not remember that conversation. Do you, Hermione?"  
  
"No, of course not. I think you've been knocked in the head a few too many times. Draco and I have always been tight with each other." She coughed at the end of her statement and they all started laughing.  
  
"So what, did you guys just like decide to put your pasts behind you and work things out?" Lisa questioned.  
  
"Something like that," Hermione responded, not really wanting to go into too much detail.  
  
They talked about school for most of the remainder of the trip. It wasn't the most exciting conversation, but it was one thing they could all actively participate in without putting anyone in danger.  
  
~  
  
As they neared Hogwarts, they changed into their robes and waited for the train to stop moving. They all rode in the same horseless carriage and only when they arrived in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione and stared intently at her. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"So what's with you and Ferret Boy?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's with you and Zabini?"  
  
"We're dating. Now answer my question."  
  
"I don't know. We're not anything. I don't think so anyway." She sighed and peered over toward Draco, who appeared to be talking to Blaise.  
  
~  
  
Blaise sat next to Draco and Pansy Parkinson sat on the other side of him.  
  
"What's with you and Granger?" Blaise demanded.  
  
"What's with you and Scar-head?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. You and Granger?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know yet. I was planning on asking her out when you and everyone else barged in on us."  
  
"So you like the Mudblood? Ain't that sweet? The ultimate Mudblood hater has fallen for one himself. Ironic."  
  
"Don't call her that," he snarled. "And yes, I have fallen for Hermione."  
  
Blaise looked at him disbelievingly, but didn't argue with him since Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts for what is sure to be another great year! As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Now we will sort the first years into their Houses."  
  
Professor McGonagall called out the name of each first year and placed the hat on each of their heads. Hermione paid careful attention. She always wanted to know everybody's name; she felt it was her duty as a Prefect.  
  
Draco, on the other hand only clapped unenthusiastically when someone was sorted into Slytherin. A girl named Melissa smiled sweetly at him as she sat down across the table from him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melissa," she said as she held her petite hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm too old for you and I'm taken." He smirked at her and she would've fainted if he hadn't made her feel so stupid.  
  
"You're mean, Drakie," Pansy hissed in his ear.  
  
"No, I'm a Malfoy. You're just jealous because I learned long ago not to waste my time on you. I mean what was I, fourteen when I lost my virginity to you. After that night I realized that you were nothing but a dirty whore."  
  
Pansy frowned and faintly heard Dumbledore announce that it was time for dinner.  
  
"You're just mad 'cause you think I used you."  
  
"You did. And then you were mad when I told you it was the worst experience of my life and that I felt like I was fucking an elephant. You took up half the bed! Then you got madder when I didn't cum or have an orgasm. You know why, don't you? It's 'cause I was sick at the sight of you."  
  
Tears slid down Pansy's cheeks as he finished. She stood and walked out of the Great Hall. "What did you do to her?" Blaise asked harshly.  
  
"I told her what happened after the Yule Ball in fourth year. Some people just can't handle it."  
  
"And some people don't know when to keep their big mouths shut."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I only tell the truth-when I want to."  
  
"You're such a goddamn prick. I can't believe I ever liked you."  
  
"I can't believe I ever liked you. You're such a stuck-up bitch, just like every other girl in this house. And now you're dating someone just because of his stupid scar. Very nice. I applaud you," he finished sarcastically.  
  
Blaise huffed loudly and folded her arms angrily over her chest. "I am not dating Harry because of his damn scar!"  
  
"Oh really? Why then?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, an action that did not go unnoticed by Draco, as she searched for the right words. "I-I'm dating him because I- I like him.a lot. He's a nice guy."  
  
"Right, I believe you," he said. "You wanna know what I think? I think you're dating him for his fame, his small fortune that his parents dumped off on him, and to make someone jealous."  
  
She scoffed. "Who would I want to make jealous?" Draco raised his eyebrow suggestively. "No! Not even! I know that you wouldn't go out with me now. Plus, you've got your precious Mudblood bitch over at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"What did I say about that?" he snarled. "If anyone's a bitch, it's you."  
  
She shook her head. "You started being civil to each other like what, today? How can you possibly like her already? It takes time to get to know a person."  
  
"It doesn't take as long as you might think."  
  
Blaise kept quiet for the remainder of the meal and shot glares toward Hermione now and then.  
  
Draco watched Hermione as she ate. He wanted to make sure that Scar-head and Weasel weren't pissing her off.  
  
Hermione was becoming very annoyed by the questions from her so-called friends, but she decided that it was probably best not to show what she was feeling because she noticed Draco's eyes on her.  
  
After dinner, the four Prefects led their Houses to the common rooms, gave them the password then headed back toward the common room they shared.  
  
Draco was the first to return since the dungeons were closest. He greeted the fairy in the portrait then gave her the password, "cocker spaniel". He didn't know where Dumbledore had picked it from, but he was sure that no one would ever guess it.  
  
He sat down in the familiar grey-painted common room. His hair fell lightly across his pale forehead as he looked up to stare at the enchanted ceiling. It was just like the ceiling in the Great Hall, and he found it rather intriguing to look at.  
  
Hermione entered a few minutes later, and Draco beckoned her to him. She gladly obliged and sat on his leg with her head rested in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Hermione, what do you think of me?" he asked as he twirled some of her hair around his finger.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, do you like me, I guess? Do you think I'm a bad person? An evil, rich bastard who only wants to please his father and only cares for himself?"  
  
She thought for a moment so she could process all her thoughts. "I have to say, I do like you based on how you've been treating me today. The fact that we're both working together on the same side for once is definitely a plus. Last year I would've said that you're a daddy's boy, but I don't think so as much anymore. And no, I don't think that you care only about yourself."  
  
Draco smiled; the first true smile Hermione had seen him wear. "You really think that? I'm glad someone does."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile too. "Now I think that's the first time I have ever seen you really smile."  
  
"No. It can't be. I've smiled before."  
  
"You may have, but I've never seen you. You're always wearing that infamous smirk of yours. I'm not complaining, it is very sexy, it's just that you have a beautiful smile."  
  
"Really?" His smile was once again replaced with a smirk.  
  
"You have a very large ego. You know that?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her lips gently. "Hermione, do you-"  
  
The portrait to the common room opened just then and Justin and Lisa walked in. Draco drew in a sharp breath and Hermione fell back onto his chest. They were both annoyed by the second interruption of the day.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Lisa asked softly.  
  
"No, no, nothing at all," Draco answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Actually, we were just headed upstairs to write a letter to my father. Weren't we, Hermione?"  
  
She got the hint and said, "Yeah, we should get moving on that. I'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
"'Night," Justin and Lisa said together with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
There were two staircases in the common room. The one on the right led to Draco and Hermione's rooms, and the one on the left led to Lisa's and Justin's.  
  
Draco and Hermione headed up the right staircase. He opened his door and stepped back to allow Hermione to enter. She looked at him quizzically as she stepped into his dimly lit room. "This is a first. If I walked past your door last year, you would yell at me."  
  
He shrugged as he closed the mahogany door behind him. "Yeah well things change. I was serious about writing to my father. He doesn't know that you're a half-blood, right? I really should tell him so he doesn't freak out over anything."  
  
Hermione nodded. "That would probably be a good idea." She looked a little downcast, and Draco noticed right away.  
  
"He what's wrong?" He put his arm around her comfortingly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering, what were you gunna say before?"  
  
"You mean when they walked in?" She nodded and bit her lip. "Okay, since I'm pretty sure no one's gunna walk in this time and since third time's a charm: Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
Draco kissed her, but broke it off soon after. "I should write that letter soon."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No way! You're gunna read it over once I'm done to make sure I cover everything that I need to."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "I see how it is. You just need me for my brain. Typical."  
  
He smirked, but shook his head. "Nah, I actually got a pretty good one, I think. I just really, really like you, and I want him to see that."  
  
"Well I'm glad someone likes me for me and not my grades."  
  
Draco became confused. "What about Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"Nah. They keep me around for homework purposes. I haven't told them yet, but I think I'm gunna tell them that if they don't stop using me, they're gunna lose a good friend."  
  
"Don't forget, they're gunna lose you anyway. Stay close to them for now. You can't tell them anything about your heritage. Not until Potter's in Voldemort's hands at least. Hey, what do you think about sending him a Christmas gift?"  
  
"You mean sending Harry to Voldemort during break? I say it's a great idea!"  
  
"Good. Now let's get moving on the letter." He sat at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, ink, and a small box out of his drawer.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Parchment, a quill, ink, and correct me if I'm wrong, glasses?"  
  
He nodded. "Bingo."  
  
She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Since when do you where glasses?"  
  
"Since third year, actually."  
  
"You don't wear them in class."  
  
"Nope. There's a twelve-hour spell I use everyday. Usually from seven to seven. Just don't tell anyone. You're the only person who knows."  
  
"I won't. Go on. Let me see. It can't be that bad."  
  
He snorted. "That's what you think." Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Fine, fine." He took the frames out of the case and put them on. They were thin and silver and were shaped as rectangles. "There. Tell me I look like an ass."  
  
"You don't look like an ass. You actually look really good with them on. How 'bout that letter?"  
  
"Right." He smirked at her then started writing.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
Our Lord gave me an assignment-one I plan to fulfill-most of it anyway. You see, there is one thing that you are not informed of. Hermione Granger is not a Mudblood like everyone originally thought. She is actually a half- blood and heir of Godric Gryffindor. You know what that means, which is good news for me since I have fallen for her. Our Lord's plans should go on as planned, and you might want to let him know of a Christmas present. Hermione and I will give him Potter. Let mom know that I will be home for Christmas along with Hermione.  
  
Draco.  
  
He handed it to Hermione, who read it over quickly. She found no mistakes and told him that it sounded good. He then whistled for his eagle owl, Talon, who swooped in through the open window. He tied the letter to the bird's leg and sent it off into the starry night sky.  
  
"You are now committed to spend Christmas at the Malfoy Manor. Consider that a privilege. I have never asked a girl to spend Christmas with me before."  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you never asked me either. You told your father that I would be going. I never agreed to it."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Ms Granger, you never complained. But.since I do wish for you to spend the holidays with me, will you come to my house for Christmas break?"  
  
"This is a bit in advance, however, as I have nothing planned, I would love to spend Christmas with you in the Malfoy Manor."  
  
They both started laughing and fell onto Draco's bed. Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes and kissed her passionately. His hands traveled up her shirt as he massaged her breasts through the thin material of her bra. He pulled her shirt over her head and was about to unclasp her bra, but Hermione stopped him. She pulled away from him slightly.  
  
"Do we have to do this now? We just started dating like twenty minutes ago. I know that it's for Voldemort, but can't we at least wait a little bit? I want this just as much as you do, but not so soon," she whispered.  
  
"Do you want this for us or do you just want to help Voldemort?" Draco asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "I know that the last person I am doing this for is Voldemort. Are you just doing this to 'help our cause' or do you want this for the child that will be ours?"  
  
Hermione was surprised by his sudden outburst and her lip quivered as her mind tried to process everything he said. "Wha-what do you mean exactly?"  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you really like me or are you just putting on some damn act so you can have the hell child?"  
  
Hermione was furious. "I like you Draco! I like you more than you probably know. I want this child, and not for the fact that it will be Voldemort's heir, but for the fact that it will be yours and mine. I hope you figure out real soon that you are not the only person with emotions here!" She snatched her shirt off the floor and headed toward the door.  
  
"Don't go," he pleaded. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I thought you were implying something else at first. Please stay a while longer?"  
  
She looked at him then down at her feet. "I don't know. We do have class tomorrow and I don't think I wanna fall asleep in any of them on our first day back."  
  
"Just a bit longer, please? We'll get enough sleep. I don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway knowing that you're mad at me." His voice was gentle yet held a desperation that Hermione had never heard before.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Draco," she said as she sat back down next to him on his four-poster bed. "I just don't like the fact that you thought I only wanted the baby for Voldemort. That is about the farthest thing from the truth. I know we've had our problems in the past, but I do like you. It's like there's this undying force drawing me to you and there's no way it can be stopped. I can't explain it."  
  
Draco knew exactly what she meant. He felt it too. There was definitely something brining them closer with each passing minute.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was there a spell placed on us as children so that we would fall in love or something like that? Or maybe it wasn't even placed on us at all, but like a curse on our families?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure. When my owl comes back, I can write back to my father and ask him. The thing that I wonder about is why Slytherin and Gryffindor? I thought they didn't exactly like each other because of their different views. So why these two families? Don't you think it's a bit odd how things played out?"  
  
"I do. And why is it you and I that are destined for each other? Why couldn't it have been another Slytherin or another Gryffindor? Why us?"  
  
Draco pondered his answer. It was a very good question. "Maybe it's because, if you think about it, our mothers were the last to carry the name Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were both female, so it's obvious why it couldn't be them, and we're next in line."  
  
"I don't know. It still doesn't seem to make any sort of logical sense to me. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Can we please change the topic now though? I can't stand thinking about this anymore."  
  
"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know anything." She thought for a moment then said, "Have you ever dated Blaise?"  
  
"No. I was actually thinking about asking her over the summer, but I accidentally let slip that I'm a Death Eater and she left. She is totally anti-everything we stand for. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"You were glaring at her and Harry on the train, and I was just curious that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well Potter is not my favorite person in the world, and I know that the only reason she's dating him is for fame and money, and that kind of person just pisses me off."  
  
"That doesn't sound nice. It's a horrible reason to be in a relationship."  
  
"Nah, she's actually a downright bitch is what it all comes down to. How 'bout you? You ever date Scar-head or Weasel?"  
  
She visibly shuddered. "No way! They are complete jackasses. Neither of them has much common sense, and they are terrible when it comes to school. Why?"  
  
"Ah. They both seemed pretty angry with you."  
  
"Yeah, well they're way over-protective of me for some unknown reason. They don't think that I can take care of my self, which I am perfectly capable of doing."  
  
"Look, don't let them get to you," he said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer to him. "They'll see soon enough that you are capable of much more than they give you credit for. How do you propose we get Potter to Voldemort anyway?"  
  
Hermione smirked. This is where being smart, common sense, and quick thinking came in handy. "I figure that you act all civil toward them and become 'friends'. You can invite the two of them to spend Christmas at your house, and Voldie gets what he wants, plus two extras. Ginny won't want to be left out now, would she?"  
  
His eyes held an evil gleam. "It's brilliant! You're brilliant! Did you just think of that?"  
  
"Yup. What can I say? I'm quick on my feet."  
  
Draco kissed her quickly then wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Uh, Draco, I realize that you're happy, but to you think you could uh loosen up a little so I can breathe?"  
  
"Right," he mumbled as a hint of pink rose to his normally pale cheeks. "I guess I just got a little too excited. It won't happen again."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like you killed me, or something like that. Besides, you look cute when you blush."  
  
"I'm not blushing," he defended himself. "I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not blush!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek softly. "Believe what you want. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
He pouted. "Do you really have to go? Why can't you just stay here for the night?"  
  
"Number one; it's against the rules. Number two; it's probably not a good idea since we do share a common room with two other people who happen to think it's weird that we're even talking to each other. Can you imagine what their reactions would be if I walked out of here tomorrow morning? I reckon it would be a good laugh, but we can wait a little while before we see that. Goodnight."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight." Before she could even think about moving, he kissed her passionately. She smiled at him when they broke apart and headed out of his room into hers.  
  
Draco smiled and fell back onto his pillows. After performing a quick charm to change into his pajamas, he fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Hermione. 


	3. Iris

CHAPTER 3~ Iris  
  
The following morning, Draco awoke to a soft touch against his cheek. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Hermione lying next to him with her arm draped lazily over his torso and her face mere centimeters from his.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost time for class. You should get down to the Great Hall pretty soon for breakfast," she responded.  
  
He nodded and shifted a little. "What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were worried that Justin and Lisa would catch you in here."  
  
She smiled a little. "I came here to wake your tired ass up. Anyway, I already spoke to Lisa and Justin. They already went down to breakfast."  
  
"Oh- I- uh musta slept in a bit then. Thanks for waking me." He stood and performed a few basic spells to fix himself up.  
  
In about all of three minutes they departed the common room and made their way toward the Great Hall. Draco had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as they strolled through the numerous corridors. The only sound that could be heard was the soft tap of their shoes against the stone floors.  
  
Before they entered the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "You should probably sit with me at the Gryffindor table, you know, to try and make Harry and Ron believe that you really are all right."  
  
He looked and felt very uncomfortable as he thought about his answer. "But what will everyone else say? It's not that I don't want to start as soon as we can, but it would be kinda sudden, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Look Draco, I know them real well, and I know that it takes a long time for them to forgive people, so I want them to see that you really are a great guy and that I wasn't lying to them."  
  
"Okay, fine. Since I am such a great guy I'll sit with you."  
  
She pushed him playfully, but thanked him all the same. They walked into the Great Hall, and received astonished glances from a number of the students as well as the Professors.  
  
Draco followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table and waited a bit impatiently as they discussed if he could sit there or not. He began to feel stupid just waiting, but they finally agreed that he could sit with them. Hermione pulled him hastily down into the seat beside her.  
  
"'Morning," he greeted Harry and Ron as he scooped some bacon and eggs onto his plate. "Excited to be back at Hogwarts?"  
  
They shot him menacing glares, but mumbled a "yes" all to his question.  
  
He looked at Hermione for help. "You guys could at least be a little nicer to him. He is my boyfriend after all, and the two of you should trust my decisions by now."  
  
"We do trust you, 'Mione," Ron said. "It's just that, I'm a little concerned about out history with him. He hasn't exactly been the kindest guy in the world to any of us since we started here."  
  
"Yeah well people can change," Draco retorted. "I'll be the first to admit that I've been an ass to the three of you in the past, but I deeply regret all of that now, and I would like to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
Harry looked a little skeptical at first, but held his hand out to Draco. "It's okay, mate. If 'Mione's happy then I'm happy for her. You're welcome to join us anytime you'd like."  
  
"Thank you, Potter."  
  
Ron would have felt really dumb if he hadn't followed Harry's lead, especially since Hermione was glaring at him, so he too held his hand out to Draco. "Yeah, I trust Hermione's decisions, so I guess I'll just have to trust her about this too," he finally said before going back to his food.  
  
Throughout the remainder of breakfast, they talked of things of little importance.  
  
~  
  
All four of them had double Potions first. Harry and Ron sat on the Gryffindor side of the room, as they were accustomed to do while Hermione sat next to Draco on the Slytherin side. As the rest of the class began to file in, they too all took their normal seats, with the exception of Blaise, who took the vacated seat next to Harry. The two girls received odd glances from the rest of the class, but neither seemed to notice.  
  
Professor Severus Snape soon came barreling into the room. He immediately took his position at the front of the room and began the lesson. "As sixth year students, you are all expected to have mastered the basic skills of potion making. This year, the potions you will make will be more advanced and will take more than one day to brew.  
  
"You will also be assigned partners, who you will work with for the remainder of the year. Do not even think for a moment that you will be able to choose your partner. I will throw each of your names into a hat and draw them two at a time."  
  
He pulled a hat off his desk and threw the strips of paper into it. He pulled out the first two names and read, "Brown, Patil." He scowled at the pairing, but pulled out the next two names. "Goyle, Longbottom." Next was "Granger, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione and Draco turned to each other with wide smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Potter, Weasley," then, "Zabini, Parkinson." He continued this process until everybody in the room had a partner.  
  
Many of the students were content with their partners, but some were very upset.  
  
Neville Longbottom looked as if he were about to cry when Snape read out then Gregory Goyle would be the person he had to partner up with for the rest of the year. He was hoping to be paired with someone smart, like Hermione, since he still hadn't even come close to mastering basic potion making. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it, and he was pretty sure it was because of his fear of Professor Snape.  
  
"I expect you and your partner will be able to work well together." Here Snape shot a meaningful glance at Goyle and Neville. "Today you will be starting the Polyjuice Potion. It takes one month to make and must be under careful observation at all times.  
  
"After every class, you will put your cauldron in a cabinet that only I will be able to open, and only you or your partner will be able to remove the cauldron. This is a safety precaution so that none of the potions can be altered.  
  
"The directions for this potion are written on the board." He flicked his wand and all of the instructions appeared. "Make sure you read them through very carefully before you get started. You wouldn't want a zero on this now, would you?  
  
"You know where the ingredients are, and I expect that you will have no trouble whatsoever finding them. I will be making random checks during the periods to make sure everything is going.well. Now get to work!"  
  
Hermione hardly glanced up at the board as she made her way over to the cabinet to retrieve the needed ingredients. She still remembered exactly how to make it from when she, Ron, and Harry had attempted it in their second year. That wasn't something she wanted to dwell on as she returned to her seat with her arms full.  
  
She and Draco worked very well together, and only talked when they needed help with cutting or mixing. They worked quickly until they had completed what was needed for the first day.  
  
"Well that was very lucky," Draco commented as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head.  
  
"What was?" Hermione responded.  
  
"The fact that we got paired together. I would've had a heart attack if I was paired with somebody else, especially that Longbottom kid."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
  
"Because you just happen to be the smartest witch in our year, and I know that you wouldn't let me screw up. If I did then you would get a bad grade and probably die or something like that."  
  
"Funny, Draco," she replied sarcastically. "I love your humor. However, I would not die if I received one poor grade. And anyway, you're the smartest wizard in our year, and you wouldn't want your potion all screwed up either, especially since ol' Snape's your favorite teacher." She smiled smugly and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hey, the only place I want that tongue is either in your mouth or in mine."  
  
"And you have the power to control that?" she snorted as she folded her arms across her chest and glanced innocently at him.  
  
"I just might."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided that it was best not to argue over something so stupid, like the inner workings of Draco's mind, for instance.  
  
A new idea suddenly popped into her head, however. She noticed Draco's chair leaning back on its hind legs. In one swift motion, she swished her foot out and kicked it back even farther. With a loud clang, Draco and the chair fell to the floor.  
  
Most of the class jumped and looked toward the back of the classroom to see what had caused the disruption. Hermione just shrugged and they turned back to their own work.  
  
Draco looked up at her disbelievingly as he picked up his chair and sat the right way. There was an innocent smile upon her lips, and she stuck her tongue out at him again.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Granger. I'm not gunna tolerate behavior like that," he said in a mock angry voice. "And what did I tell you about that tongue of yours?"  
  
"Oh, I don't really remember." She pretended to be deep in thought, but she soon looked back over at him. "I believe it might have been something about it being here in my mouth, or."She leaned toward him and ran her tongue over his lower lip. " here in yours," she finished.  
  
"Mm, you've got the jist of what I said."  
  
Hermione smirked and started kissing his neck softly.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, we can't exactly do anything right now seeing as we are in the middle of class. There are people all around us."  
  
"They're not looking," she mumbled against his soft skin. "I don't care what they think. I'll just kill them all."  
  
He pulled back slightly so he could see into her deep brown eyes. The eyes he could get lost in forever. "How's this sound, once we get out cauldron stored away, and we're dismissed, we can skip the rest of the day and do whatever the hell you want?"  
  
Hermione studied his face carefully. Advantages of skipping- Draco, sex, Draco, privacy, Draco, sex, and Draco. That list seemed pretty good to Hermione. Disadvantages- make-up work, people, Draco not being around all the time, Harry, and Ron. To Hermione that didn't sound all that great. The choice was obvious. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Draco smirked once again. "I figured you'd say that. It was clearly written all over your face that you wanted to."  
  
Hermione just shrugged as she ran her hand along his thigh, rubbing in gentle circles.  
  
As class drew to a close, Draco placed the cauldron in the cabinet with all of the others. Once the bell rang, he and Hermione headed quickly toward the prefect dorms.  
  
Hermione kissed him roughly as they stepped through the portrait hole. He was pushed up against the wall. Their hands were all over each other as they battled for control of the kiss.  
  
Draco, who was struggling to gain control, finally picked Hermione up and began carrying her to his dorm.  
  
A faint smile spread across her face as she left a trail of kissed along his neck and jawbone. Her hands were tangled in his hair as they began to ascend the stairs.  
  
Draco placed Hermione gently onto his bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her passionately.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss briefly to grab her wand from her pocket. She put a silencing charm on the room, and then made music come out of the walls from all around them.  
  
/And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow/  
  
Draco smirked at her cleverness as he be began to undo her robes. He slid them down her shoulders and threw them across the room.  
  
/You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now/  
  
He undid the buttons on her shirt and threw it with her robe while unclasping her bra with his other hand as she worked on his robes.  
  
Soon they were both topless with their bare chests pressing together.  
  
/And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life/  
  
They kissed passionately as each finished undressing the other.  
  
/And sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight/  
  
Draco positioned himself over her and looked for permission to enter within her eyes. She nodded slowly, and he eased into her wet opening. She gasped at the unfamiliar friction between their bodies and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  
  
/And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am/  
  
He kissed her eyelids, and she opened them to look up at him. He kissed her lips one last time before beginning to thrust in and out of her.  
  
The feeling was new and exhilarating for her although a bit painful at first. Once she had adjusted, she began to move her hips in a rhythmic pattern with his.  
  
/And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies/  
  
As the pace quickened, the pleasure heightened in their bodies. Their bodies moved together as one.  
  
They were each moaning the others names. With each passing moment, the moans became screams.  
  
As the tension built, Hermione tilted her head backwards and dug her nails into Draco's back. He let out a yelp of surprise when she broke his skin and felt a trail of blood trickle down his back.  
  
/When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive/  
  
They could feel themselves reaching their peak. Again, they quickened the pace. Their bodies were covered in perspiration. Both had their eyes closed, and were in a state of pure bliss.  
  
/And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am/  
  
With a final thrust and a loud moan, Draco filled her with his seed. He collapsed onto her chest. They were both breathing deeply.  
  
/I just want you to know who I am/  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his damp hair and looked down at his pale face that was rested upon her breast.  
  
/I just want you to know who I am/  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered opened. He could feel her eyes on him. "Hermione," he whispered, "I- I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
/I just want you to know who I am/ ("Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls) 


	4. The Greatest Feeling

CHAPTER 4~  
  
Later that day, Hermione and Draco awoke in each other's arms. The sun was still shining through the window. They smiled at each other and kissed quickly.  
  
"We're gunna be in deep shit tomorrow, you know that?" Hermione said with a slight grin.  
  
Draco shrugged. "At least we had an enjoyable first day back."  
  
"Yeah, but what about all that work we missed? The rest of the week sure won't be as enjoyable with all that work we have to make up."  
  
"You worry too much. Last time I checked, you and I had top marks in our year. It'll be easy to make it all up. Anyway, I'm sure that this year will be easier than last since we don't have to take O.W.L.s. They're not gunna bombard us with all that work like they did last year."  
  
Draco's eagle owl flew in through the window and perched himself on the bedside table. It stuck out its leg and ruffled its feathers importantly. He had obviously been trained very well.  
  
Draco untied the letter from Demon's leg and opened the scroll of parchment.  
  
Draco,  
  
I am glad to hear that Granger is in fact a half-blood. I should have known that with a brain like hers she couldn't possibly be a Mudblood. It is also good to hear that a smart girl such as she is heir to Godric Gryffindor. Although you never stated it, I presume that she too is working for the Dark Lord. I'm sure that he will be very pleased to hear that you will be delivering Potter to him. Your mother says that she will be delighted to have you both home for Christmas. See you then.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco smirked evilly as he handed the parchment over to Hermione so she could read it. Everything was in order. Now that Lucius knew that Hermione was in fact a half-blood, he didn't have the slightest problem with her. Only a few more months and Harry Potter would no longer be a problem to the wizarding world.  
  
"I like this," Hermione said. "Apparently your father no longer has anything against me. This will definitely benefit us later on."  
  
Draco nodded. "I knew he'd be okay with it as long as he knew that you have some magical blood in you. Plus, I think telling him that you're also the heir of Godric Gryffindor forced him to like you seeing as you are my future wife. We wouldn't want any feuding in the family now, would we?"  
  
"Of course not! Family feuds are never any fun. They can last for years and years, and half the time no one even remembers what they were fighting about in the first place. It's ridiculous really."  
  
"I take it you've had some experience with them?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. My father and his brothers haven't talked in ten, maybe fifteen years even. When I asked him why they were fighting he said he couldn't even remember. All he knew was that it was pointless from the start."  
  
"That must suck." He kissed her gently then said, "Wanna go get some food? I am so damn hungry."  
  
"What time is it? I don't wanna just stroll into the Great Hall half way through dinner and have everyone ask where we've been all day. That would be just slightly hard to explain."  
  
Draco glanced at his watch quickly. "Well that's about what would happen if we went down there now. Got any other ideas? I need food."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact I do have an idea. Just answer me one thing. What is it with guys and eating anyway? Every other second you're hungry. I don't get it."  
  
"I missed lunch," he stated simply. "But to answer your question," he added seeing the look she shot at him, "we are growing into strong adults who need to support their families."  
  
Hermione laughed. "That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life! You know what I think it is? I think it's a mutant gene in all men that causes them to always eat more than they really need."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what if I was telling the truth? Wouldn't you feel all dumb then?"  
  
"No!" she snorted. "'Cause you're not telling the truth. You just pulled that stuff off the top of your head so you could please me."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Your guess is probably better than mine anyway. Now what is your bright idea for getting me some food?"  
  
"Oh right! The topic of this conversation. We can go to the kitchens. The house elves are always more than happy to give us food. I'll show you how to get there."  
  
Draco looked surprised. He hadn't known that there was an entrance to the kitchens and that the house elves actually welcomed the students. At home, he was taught that all house elves were inferior and were meant to serve humans and not to be seen. He still believed that and treated house elves like his father did.  
  
"You know where the kitchens are?" he asked while gathering his clothes off the floor.  
  
"Yeah. I've been down plenty of times. Now hurry up and get dressed or someone will see us going down there."  
  
"All right."  
  
They finished dressing quickly. Hermione led Draco through numerous corridors that led to the kitchens. When they stopped in front of the picture of the bowl of fruit, he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why are we stopped?" he asked.  
  
"Shh. You'll see. Don't be so impatient." She reached her hand up and tickled the pear. A door suddenly appeared before them. She gave him a smug look as she tugged on the handle.  
  
They stepped over the threshold into the kitchen and were greeted by dozens of house elves.  
  
Dobby, as usual, was at the head of the pack, but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Miss Hermione, why is you bringing him here?"  
  
"Oh, Dobby, this is my boyfriend, Draco Mal-foy." It suddenly hit her. Draco had been Dobby's master before he was employed at Hogwarts. "Oh damn."  
  
Draco looked down at the elf and saw that it was indeed that same elf that had worked at the Malfoy Manor for years.  
  
There was a long period of silence. They all just looked around at each other not really sure of what to do.  
  
After a long while, Dobby asked, "Is there anything Dobby can get for you?"  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco, who shifted uncomfortably. "Can we just have some pastries to bring up to the common room?" Hermione replied.  
  
Dobby ran off into the back and returned seconds later. "Here you are, miss. Come visit Dobby anytime."  
  
When Hermione bent down to retrieve the box from her small elf friend, she whispered, "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"No worries, miss," Dobby said with a big smile.  
  
She smiled a little. "Thanks a bunch, Dobby."  
  
Draco stepped out first followed closely by Hermione. His strides were long and she had to struggle to keep up.  
  
"Draco," she stared, "I-I guess I just forgot. I'm really sorry."  
  
He didn't say anything, just continued to walk as if he hadn't heard her. He didn't know why he was so upset to see the elf again. Maybe it was because it was Harry Potter who had set him free or maybe it was because his girlfriend had befriended him and could converse with him. He truthfully didn't know. All he knew was that all of a sudden he lost his appetite.  
  
"Draco, please listen to me!" Hermione begged as they stepped into the common room. She threw the pastries onto a near-by table and grabbed his arm.  
  
He looked down at her. Anger was apparent in his eyes. She was scared of him. Her heart plummeted as she let go and backed away toward the door. She sank back into a chair and started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said between sobs. She couldn't bear to look up at him. It looked as if he wanted to kill her. Never in her life had she been so scared. "I'm sorry," she said again more quietly.  
  
Draco watched her. It wasn't her fault. She shouldn't be apologizing to him. His eyes softened again as he took a few steps closer to her. He knew his actions had hurt her, and he deeply regretted it.  
  
He sat on the edge of the chair she was in and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest, still mumbling that she was sorry over and over again.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered soothingly. "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. I was being a jackass. It just came as a shock to see my former house elf working here. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." He wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumb and leaned down a little to capture her lips in his.  
  
They were unfortunately interrupted when Justin and Lisa walked in.  
  
Draco looked up at his fellow prefects. "You two always know just the right time to show up, don't you? It never fails."  
  
"Sorry about that," Justin mumbled. "Where were you guys today though? I should've had classes with both of you, but neither of you were there."  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Well, uh, you see after Potions, Draco and I had some uh business to attend to and uh it took up the greater part of the day. Speaking of which, did you, by any chance, happen to pick up the work we missed?" Hermione said quickly.  
  
Lisa looked at them skeptically as she pulled a large stack of papers out of her bag. "Yes, we did pick it up. Here it is."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the stack of papers.  
  
Draco stood and grabbed the box of pastries off the table. "Hermione, we should really get upstairs and uh start on these." He looked at the box in a suggestive manner. Hermione stood and followed him up the stairs. Once they were in the confines of Draco's room, they started on the pastries, which were delicious.  
  
Hermione pulled the stack of papers in front of her as she ate and began shuffling through them. She still hated to fall behind when it came to schoolwork.  
  
"Hermione, can't you do those on the weekend when I do mine?" Draco said in a mock whiney voice. "Please don't do them now."  
  
"I have to start working on them, Draco. We're just gunna get more work this week and fall even farther behind. We might as well get these done now. Then we'll have the weekend to do.anything you want." She cocked an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Anything? You're not gunna stop me?"  
  
"I will let you do anything. As long as we get started on this tonight."  
  
He sighed. "All right. I guess you're not leaving me with much of a choice here." He slid across the bed so he was right next to her, and they started on the work they received that day.  
  
~  
  
The week went by fairly quick. As Hermione predicted, they did get more work piled up on them, but it wasn't so much as to make Hermione and Draco fall behind.  
  
Draco continued his campaign to befriend Potter and Weasley, who were actually buying the act, as Draco was very convincing.  
  
Draco was sitting at his desk on Friday night working on his Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall. He had his glasses on and was running his fingers through his hair trying to remember what McGonagall had said in class that day.  
  
He heard his door creep open and he whipped off his glasses and shoved them in one of the drawers. Turning in his chair, he saw the faint outline of Hermione and pulled them out again with a relieved sigh.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and sat on his lap. Draco felt a tingling sensation in his stomach that he had never felt before. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. His eyes fluttered closed as Hermione began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.  
  
He moaned softly. "Mm Hermione. As much as I'd like to do this right now, I really have to finish my essay for McGonagall."  
  
"I'll let you copy mine." She looked down at the sheet of parchment, which only had a few lines written on it. "It doesn't look like you've gotten too far anyway."  
  
"No, I don't wanna cheat. Let me just finish it? I thought we were gunna do this tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione whimpered. "Please, Draco? I need you now."  
  
"It's only a few more hours," he pointed out.  
  
"So can't you do your essay on Sunday?"  
  
"Hermione, I really need to do it now. Tomorrow we'll spend all day in here, I promise. If I wait any longer to do my essay, I'll forget everything. I'm already having trouble with it as it is."  
  
She nodded. "All right. I'll see you in the morning then."  
  
"I'll go to your room as soon as I'm finished, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her quickly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She stood then walked over to her dorm. With one backward glance, she left and closed the door behind her.  
  
Draco watched her with a sad look in his eyes. He hated to see that melancholy expression on her face. He didn't like denying her either, but he knew that if he didn't finish the essay it would be itching at the back of his mind the next day, and he didn't want that while he was with Hermione.  
  
Two hours later, he finished writing and tucked the parchment carefully into his bag. He put on green pajama pants and a black t-shirt then headed to Hermione's room. Her candles were out and she appeared to be asleep. He carefully climbed next to her and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd finish," she said as she put her hand over his.  
  
"I told you I was having trouble. It took me two and a half hours, and it's not very long."  
  
Hermione smirked a little. "I told you to copy mine, but you have to be so damn stubborn." She opened her eyes a little to look at him. His eyes were looking back down at her and his face was illumined by the moonlight.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"I'm going to sleep," she mumbled. "We'll have fun tomorrow."  
  
It was Draco's turn to smirk. "Yes we will. Anything goes?"  
  
"Pretty much?" she yawned. "'Night, Draco."  
  
"'Night." He kissed her lips softly before wrapping his arms around her and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Draco awoke to a pair of amber eyes watching him. A small smile appeared on his thin lips. "You watching me sleep?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
He shrugged. "It wouldn't bother me in the least. I'm just curious."  
  
"You look so innocent when you're asleep. Not like when you're awake."  
  
"If you have a problem with me being awake, let me know, and I'll go right back to sleep." He smirked at her.  
  
"I never said that. You might look adorable, but there's really no way I can have an intellectual conversation with a sleeping person."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. "You can't really have an intelligent conversation with me anyway, so I don't see much of a difference. 'Night, 'night." He closed his eyes again and pretended to fall back asleep.  
  
Hermione smacked him across the head, which made his eyes snap open immediately. "What happened to you doing anything you wanted with me today?"  
  
"Oh, well I just decided that I would like to sleep today. You know, just relax and enjoy the serenity of slumber."  
  
Hermione sat up and stretched to make it look like she would be departing. "Well then, I guess if you're sure, I'll go take a nice warm bath and find some random guy to screw, since I happen to be incredibly horny."  
  
Draco smirked again. "Well I've got my day planned out, and it seems you've thought of what you'd like to do today, so I'll see you later then."  
  
Hermione frowned as he closed his eyes once again. That was not the response she had been hoping to get from him. Instead of heading out the door, she crawled back into her bed. She slid her hands under his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Draco opened his eyes again. "Mm I thought you were taking a bath then screwing some random guy?"  
  
"The bath can wait 'til later, and you seem random enough." She left her right hand on his chest while her left hand slid under his pants and boxers and stroked him.  
  
A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as she crawled on top of him and kissed him tantalizingly slowly. Draco pulled away from her slightly. "Hmm if I remember correctly, I believe that you said that today we do whatever I want, not whatever you want."  
  
"But all you wanna do is sleep and leave me here to be all horny," she whined.  
  
He then flipped her so that she was pinned beneath him on the bed. "Is that what you think? 'Cause there's a voice inside my head telling me that I really don't wanna sleep at this particular moment."  
  
His sudden movements startled Hermione. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly, but she recovered with a smirk. "Well, what else would you like to do at this hour?"  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, sliding his hands under her shirt and over her smooth skin. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he gently massaged her breasts. Suddenly, he broke away from her. "How 'bout I join you in that bath?" he suggested raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now?" she whined.  
  
Draco smirked. "I like to see you all hot and bothered. It's so adorable."  
  
Hermione pouted. "Can we please just take a bath after?"  
  
It was her eyes that got him. They were wide and loving, and she was pleading for him. "All right." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor then swooped down and captured her lips again. Within minutes, they had shed each other of their clothing, and Draco had entered her. Their bodies moved in rhythm with every thrust that brought them closer to their peak. Hermione's eyes were shut, and she threw her head back onto the pillow as she arched her back into him. Draco knew he couldn't hold on much longer, and began to quicken the pace. This sent Hermione over the edge. She screamed out Draco's name as she felt an explosion inside her. With a few final thrusts, Draco let out a loud groan, and collapsed, sweaty and panting on top of Hermione.  
  
He was shivering. Hermione held him close and pulled some blankets around them. She ran her hands threw his damp hair to push it off his forehead. He kept his hands upon her hips and rubbed them gently.  
  
To Hermione's slight disappointment, Draco pulled out of her and looked down at her with his head rested on his elbow. "Satisfied?" he asked, still smirking slightly.  
  
She matched his smirk with one of her own and said, "Very."  
  
"I would expect nothing less."  
  
"You are so egotistical," she said while smacking his arm playfully.  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Yes I am. Thank you for noticing."  
  
Hermione shook her head and kissed his chest. She could not put in to words how much she loved him. Every part of her knew that they were meant to be together for a long time.  
  
Draco draped his arm over her and stared into her eyes. What he felt for her was unbelievable. He never thought that he would be capable of falling in love. Truthfully, before Hermione, he thought the whole idea of love was corny and fake, but now he knew just how real it was. And it was the greatest feeling in the world.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, "how 'bout that bath?" She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the bathroom. 


End file.
